Yoshi and SpiderMan: Symbiote Invasion
by Yoshi 2.1
Summary: The summary is inside. I've had this idea in my head for six months. I've included some elements from Spider-Man: Web of Shadows to make it more entertaining. Read & Review, please.


**Yoshi and Spider-Man:**

**Symbiote Invasion**

**Summary****: Things start to become chaotic when Yoshi finds the city is overrun by symbiotes. He also notices that some of his friends have been infected as well. As Yoshi tries to figure out what is going on, he must also deal with the responsiblities of having his own symbiote, all the while trying to keep it from taking control of him. Meanwhile, Spider-Man is trying to find the source of the invasion, along the way he becomes bonded to a symbiote once again during an encounter with Venom, recreating his black suit in the process. The two heroes must team up to save their friends and put an end to the catastrophe. Will they find who is responsible? Or will the world be plagued by Symbiotes?**

**Disclaimer: All rights to Super Smash Brothers belong only to Nintendo. Spider-Man is officially owned by Marvel Comics.**

**Copyright is forbidden.**

**Includes special guest appearances by other Marvel characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"Oh Yoshikins, this is so romantic. Having lunch at a nice italian restaurant, it's just so enjoyable." said Michelle as she took a bite of her lasagna while sitting at a table across from Yoshi.

"Hey, it was either spend time at Smash Tower doing nothing, or go out with my girlfriend for a nice relaxing lunch date. I'm so glad I chose the latter." said Yoshi whom was eating some ravioli.

"I really wish that we could have gotten that big plate of spaghetti though."

"Oh come on, you just wanted it because you were anxious about doing a pasta kiss."

"I can't help it. I just love you so much I can't resist."

"Being with you sure does beat fighting supervillains all the time. I just wish it would end, I couldn't handle the thought of you getting seriously hurt. Maybe I should give it up."

"Yoshi, I know that you care for my safety, and I respect that. But you can't get down on yourself so much. You don't have to stop being a hero just to protect me. Even if you did, I'd still love you no matter what."

"You have a good point."

But suddenly, Yoshi felt his Super Sense warning him of oncoming danger.

"What's wrong?" asked Michelle.

"There's danger coming, we've got to get out of here."

"What could it be?"

"No time to find out, we have to get out of here before-"

However he was unable to finish when suddenly a strange creature appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Michelle. The creature was humanoid in shape with had black skin, and a mouth full of razor sharp teeth.

"YOSHI, HELP ME!" screamed Michelle as the creature began running off with her.

"No one takes my girlfriend and gets away with it. I don't have time to contact the others, I'm gonna rescue her myself." said Yoshi before attempting to rush off in pursuit. But he found himself being snagged by four red tentacles which came from a much more larger and similar looking creature, only it was black and red and was standing up in a more human like stance.

"No way, you're not gonna keep me from saving my girlfriend."

Using his super strength, Yoshi managed to grab it's tentacles and slam it into a wall, forcing the creature to release him as it goes unconcious. He soon heard the sound of Michelle screaming in the distance.

AAAAAAHHHHHH

"Oh no, I better hurry. I can't afford to waste time if anymore of these monsters show up.

Yoshi took off running through the city. Running up the side of a nearby building, he soon jumped off with extra force, wall jumping off the next one. While in midair, Yoshi tapped into his jewel powers and began flying the rest of the way.

"I've got to hurry and find her before it's too late. There's no telling what might happen."

As he continued his search, Yoshi could feel himself getting closer to Michelle's location. His instincts and his Super Sense were guiding him in the right direction.

As soon as he reached her location, he found Michelle wrapped up in some sort of red webbing on the wall.

"Michelle, I'm so glad that I found you. Who did this to you?"

"It was someone who calls himself Carnage." said Michelle.

"Carnage, he doesn't sound so tough. Anyways I'm gonna get you out of here."

"No, it's a trap. The symbiotes will get you."

"Symbiotes?"

"The creature that kidnapped me earlier, that was a symbiote."

"Regardless, I have to get you loose."

"Yoshi, look out."

But Michelle's warning came too late as Yoshi was attacked by a horde of black symbiotes. Yoshi punched one symbiote in the jaw and kicked another in the face. One of them jumped on him from behind, but he tossed it over his head into a street light. The symbiotes than all began trying to overwhelm him, but he used his strength to force them off. Michelle watched on as Yoshi continued to beat down every symbiote that got near him. Soon they were all defeated in an instant.

"You beat them all, that's amazing."

"I do anything to save the girl I love."

"Hurry and get me loose quick, Carnage will show up at any second."

"It's a little late for that." said an unknown voice which sounded inhuman.

"_Oh no, it's him._" thought Michelle fearfully.

"Alright whoever you are, come on out. Unless you're too scared."

Before long, he was suddenly hit in the face by a red fist which came out of an alley, knocking him back a few inches away from Michelle. Soon after, he was was face to face with a red skinned humanoid symbiote with big white eyes, and razor sharp teeth.

"So you must be this so called Carnage that she told me about."

"That's right. Too bad you're not gonna be around long enough for it to matter." said Carnage as his right arm began changing into a long sharp blade.

"The sooner I defeat you, the better."

"Don't count on it."

Yoshi jumped out the way as Carnage swung his bladed arm, countering with a punch to the face. But Carnage was prepared as he shot out a strand of webbing which snagged Yoshi by his tail. Carnage then began swinging him around and soon tossed him through the window of a music and instrument shop. Carnage jumped in after him, only for Yoshi to hit him in the face with an electric guitar, following up by smashing a drum on his head.

"Is that all you got?"

"Yeah right, I haven't even been trying."

Yoshi lunged at Carnage and try to hit him with another punch, only to be blocked and punched out through the wall.

"_This guy is no joke. He's more powerful than any villain I've ever fought before." _thought Yoshi.

Yoshi didn't have time to react as Carnage snags him with another web and yanks him forward, hitting him with a punch to the gut, sending him flying backwards. However Yoshi grabs the web while it's still attached and takes Carnage along with him as they go flying into the distance.

"I'll be back for you later Michelle, I promise." called Yoshi from the sky.

"Don't worry,I'll be right here when you get back. Hmph, it's not like I can go anywhere." said Michelle with sarcasm.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in New York...<strong>

"Parker get in here, now." yelled J. Jonah Jameson from inside his office.

"What is it Mr Jameson?" asked Peter Parker as he entered the room.

"Where have you been all day, I've been calling you for hours."

"But sir, I was out with Mary Jane, I couldn't just-"

"Couldn't what, tear yourself away from your social life to get me pictures?"

"You pay me just to get pictures of Spider-Man everyday of the week. I don't see why that's important."

"I don't pay you to make smart remarks. This is a newspaper business, I can't afford to have you goofing around while that webheaded menace is still loose in the city."

"Come on JJ, why can't you face the facts. Spider-Man's a hero, he saves lives, beats up bad guys, etc. Everyone loves him."

"Only a true citizen like me can see that wall crawler for the menace he really is."

"What about all those times Spider-Man has saved your life, doesn't that count for anything?"

"Don't remind me." said Jameson.

Later on, Spider-Man was out on a rooftop gazing at the city below.

"Gee, you think that for once in a lifetime, Jameson would learn to appreciate all the good things that I do. But he's just too stubborn to admit it. Sometimes I wonder why I would consider working for that old flat top." said Spider-Man.

But suddenly his Spider Sense tingled. He soon heard the sound of a bank alarm going off in the city.

"Uh oh, sounds like a crime in progress. This looks like a job for your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man."

Spider-Man jumped down from the rooftop and shot a webline as he went swinging off towards the scene of the crime. By the time Spider-Man arrived, he saw that it was the Scorpion whom had broken into the bank. He managed to pull the door off the bank vault and toss it aside without difficulty.

"Hey Scorpion, long time no see. I had a feeling that we'd meet again."

"Don't mess with me Spider-Man, I've got no time to play games."

"You don't know how many times I've heard that."

Without another word, Scorpion swung his tail at Spider-Man, only for the web slinger to duck down, letting the attack go right over him. He was able to grab the Scorpion's tail and throw him out of the bank, where he crashed onto a car. Scorpion shot out a blast of acid at the wall crawler, only to be hit by a punch to the jaw as Spider-Man dodged the acid and managed to strike a blow. He quickly jumped back to avoid another acid blast, only to be grabbed by the leg and slammed on the ground before getting tossed into a stop sign.

Spider-Man shot a web glob in his face in order to temporarily blind him long enough for Spider-Man get in a few quick punches, right before hitting him in the face with a kick. Growling with anger, Scorpion was able to hit Spider-Man in the side with his tail.

"Very good hit Scorpion, but it's not enough."

"I'll show you webhead."

But right as he was about to attack again, suddenly he was snagged by three pairs of tentacles which wrapped themselves around his arms, legs and tail, dragging him into an alley.

"Hey, what's going on here. Where did these things come from? Ahh, get off me." screamed the Scorpion from inside the alley before the sound of a punch was heard, followed by a groan which meant he was knocked out.

"This is strange. One minute I'm fighting the Scorpion, then suddenly these tentacles pop out and capture him. What's going on?" wondered Spider-Man.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" asked a rather sinister, female-like tone.

"Who said that?"

"Why Spider-Man. I'm so hurt that you don't recognize my voice."

"_It looks like I'm in a jam here. But why isn't my Spider Sense tingling?_"

"SURPRISE!"

Spider-Man was kicked from behind by an unknown enemy, knocking him head first through the windshield of a car. After recovering, Spider-Man turned around to face his new opponent, who turned out to be a female symbiote with yellow and dark red skin, with long flowing hair-like tendrils.

"Scream!" exclaimed a surprised Spider-Man.

"So you do remember me. I thought you had forgotten." she replied.

"How can I forget a symbiote?"

"Still the same sarcastic webhead I've always known."

"Alright, let's cut the small talk. I don't know what you're up to, but I'm gonna take you down."

But right as Spider-Man was about to attack her, Scream quickly ensnared him with her tendrils and held him in place.

"How pitiful. You'd actually try to pull a stunt like that, knowing that I'd catch on."

"Of course, how stupid am I?"

"Save the jokes for last, because you'll soon be in for a real surprise once the invasion begins."

"What invasion?"

"Sorry, I'm in a hurry. Better luck next time."

After that, she tossed him into a wall and then went swinging away on her own webs. As soon as she was gone, Spider-Man got back up.

"What did Scream mean about an invasion? Either she's telling the truth, or maybe her sanity is deteriorating. Either way, it's best that I go and find out for myself."

Taking a jumping start, Spider-Man shot a web which latched onto a building as he went swinging off. But however, unbeknownst to him, he was secretly being watched from above on a rooftop by none other than one of his most deadly adversaries, Venom.

"Parker, soon your fate will be sealed." said Venom.

* * *

><p><strong>Currently...<strong>

Yoshi and Carnage had continued to fight after they ended up crashing through the roof of the Smash City Mall. Carnage shot out a barrage of sharp red spikes at Yoshi, who jumped out the way before rushing at him and throwing a punch, only to be blocked and thrown into a cellphone stand.

"You know that you're gonna have to pay for that stuff you broke." said a nearby security guard.

"Mind your own business." said Yoshi before rushing back into battle.

"Come on lizard boy, I haven't got all day. Let's get this over with." said Carnage as he lunged at Yoshi.

"I'll end it alright, in my favor."

Yoshi leaped above him and slammed his feet down on his back. But Carnage grabbed him by the tail and tossed him away, where he landed in the food court, knocking over several tables. Just as Carnage came leaping after him, Yoshi threw a table at him, however Carnage merely smacked it aside. This left him open to a punch in the jaw from Yoshi, who followed up with a kick to the gut. But the blows didn't even do a thing as Carnage just laughed at him maniacally.

"You call this a fight, your punches don't even hurt me that easily." taunted Carnage.

"_He's got a point. Everything I hit him with doesn't even leave a bruise or a scratch. I'm gonna have to wrap this up quick before he kills me._"

"Hey smiley, let's take this back outside where it's just you and me." replied Yoshi.

Carnage shapes his right arm into a large axe and swings it at Yoshi, who catches his arm and tosses him out of the mall through a glass window, ending up in the parking lot. With a sinister smirk, Carnage turned around and ensnared Yoshi with his tendrils, slamming him on the pavement.

"Give it up, you're no match for me."

"I wouldn't say that if I were you Carnage."

Grasping the tendrils in his hands, Yoshi began to spin Carnage in a circle before yanking him forward and punching him square in the stomach before performing an uppercut to his chin. The force had sent Carnage flying backwards for a brief second before sliding across the pavement. However, Carnage was far from being down and out as he stood back up without so much as a limp.

"This is getting tiring, I think I'll just go elsewhere, there's a certain someone still waiting for me." said Carnage before jumping out of the parking lot and heading into the city.

"Oh no you don't, we're not through yet." said Yoshi as he went off after him.

As the chase went throughout Smash City, Carnage continued to stay ahead of Yoshi. He made an attempt to slow him down by shooting out a net of red webbing which Yoshi easily evaded while still chasing him. Noticing an old trash can nearby, Yoshi rushed over and grabbed the lid.

"Try this on for size Carnage."

He then threw it with incredible accuracy like a projectile, hitting Carnage in the head, making him crash into a street light.

"That was good, BUT NOT GOOD ENOUGH!"

Carnage shot out two strands of webbing at Yoshi, who wasn't quick enough to dodge them and was snagged by his throat. Carnage laughed with insanity as he recklessly flinged Yoshi around the area, slamming him against walls, onto cars and through glass windows before throwing him in the air. As Yoshi came falling back down, Carnage swung his fist forward, punching him straight across the pavement, where he bashed his head up against a mailbox.

"Hahahahahahaha, too bad man. You didn't stand a chance." said Carnage before swinging away.

Yoshi groaned as he painfully got to his feet. His body felt like it was about to become paralyzed. The pain he endured in his fight with Carnage was a like bunch of needles piercing their way through his skin, stabbing at his organs. But regardless, Yoshi was determined to do whatever he could to save his girlfriend, even if it meant risking his life in the process.

"I've got to...save Michelle...before Carnage kills her."

But unfortunately, his pain and extreme exhaustion proved to be too much for him to sustain. He ended up collapsing back onto the ground, slowly on the verge of passing out, all the while failing to spot an unknown organism crawling towards him from a dark alley.

Without another word, Yoshi blacked out. Soon, the amorphous, liquid-like organism closed in on him and began to slowly cover his entire body from head to tail.

About three hours later, Yoshi had regained conciousness and stood up. Although he was relieved to still be alive, nevertheless he felt puzzled and confused about how his body surprisingly felt as if it healed itself overtime while he was knocked out.

But the moment he looked at his reflection in a small water puddle, he gasped with shock to see that his body had drastically changed color. He had went from being green and white to a shining jet black and violet purple.

"What happened to me, how did I change color?" wondered Yoshi as he examined himself.

"I feel good,more better than before. It's like I was never hurt at all. I don't know how I got this way, but I think I might get used to it."

But then he remembered what he had to do.

"I don't have time to stand around, I need to save Michelle."

Before he could even take off, he soon had to jump backwards to dodge an oncoming giant fist from none other than Masher.

"You aren't gonna be saving anyone once I crush you into the ground." said Masher as he prepared to attack him again.

"Lay off Masher, I don't have time for this."

"You're not going anywhere."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I've got bigger things to take care of." said Yoshi as he tried to jump over Masher, only to be grabbed and thrown back down to the pavement.

"I see that you changed color, too bad it's gonna be short-lived."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that."

Masher charged at Yoshi and swung his right fist at him, however the agile reptile leaped out the way. But to his surprise, Yoshi found himself clinging to the side of a building.

"Whoa, I must be dreaming. I could never stick to a wall before, this is strange." said Yoshi with astonishment.

"I don't know how you're doing that, but it doesn't matter." added Masher as he tossed a nearby car up at Yoshi.

Yoshi jumped off the wall, caught the car and smashed it down on Masher's face. Catching him off guard, Masher snatched Yoshi up into his fists in an effort to crush him.

"Prepare to be crushed lizard boy."

"I don't think so."

But right as Yoshi was about to hit him with a jewel blast, he instead shot out what looked like black webbing from his wrists which covered Masher's eyes, blinding him.

"_Was that webbing?_" thought Yoshi.

Using this opportunity to his advantage, Yoshi pushed himself free and rammed into Masher, knocking him over. After pulling the webbing off his face, Masher tried retaliating with a punch, resulting in Yoshi running across his arm and nailing him with a punch to the chin. Getting to his feet, Masher raised his arms in the air and tried to bring them down on Yoshi.

Yoshi was gonna block the attack when suddenly two tentacles had sprouted out of his back and wrapped themselves around Masher's arms, restraining him.

"_Tentacles, now that's just scary._"

"Hey, let me go."

"What's the rush, this gives me an advantage."

Using the tentacles like lassoes, Yoshi flipped him over on his back. While his arms were pinned down, Yoshi took the time to yank off Masher's gloves and crush them. Now that Masher was vulnerable, Yoshi once again used the tentacles to throw him in the air. Jumping up to meet him, Yoshi struck him in the face with a powerful punch, which made him fall back to the ground, where he went out cold. Yoshi landed back down soon after.

"Well, I'm glad that's over. Now I've got to find Michelle, it's clearly obvious that Carnage might have took her away by now. For some reason, it feels like I can actually detect the symbiotes. Maybe I could use this as a way to track down Carnage, rescue Michelle and find out exactly what's going on. Also, I may be able to learn more about these new abilities I've gotten along the way."

After that, Yoshi was prepared to take off again. But then he thought of something.

"On second thought, maybe I should try using that webbing again to see if that does anything."

On cue, the moment Yoshi raised his arms up in front, the webbing came shooting out once again.

"Alright then, now let's see what happens when I do this."

Jumping into the air, Yoshi shot another webline which clinged on the side of a building before he went swinging across the city. He continued to keep it up for the rest of the way.

"Whoo, this is awesome. I love this!"

But pretty soon, he heard his wrist comlink beeping.

"Yoshi here, what's going on?" he asked into his comlink.

"_This is Samus Aran. Where are you, I thought you would be back from your date by now._" said Samus over the comlink.

"Sorry about that, I've been very busy."

"_Doing what, slacking off?_"

"Quit being so hostile, I have my reasons."

"_Like what?_"

"For your information, my girlfriend got kidnapped by these creatures called Symbiotes. And when I went to rescue her I got into a vicious fight with another symbiote who calls himself Carnage."

"_You fought a villain you've never seen before and you didn't even contact us for help, that's just selfish."_

"Did it ever occur to you that there are times when I don't need any help?"

"_Let me think, no._"

"I thought not. Anyway in the meantime while I'm trying to get to the bottom of all this, I was hoping that you and the others could keep an eye on things."

"_Just typical, you go off on some big solo mission while we just stick around here to be on the lookout for any dangerous activities, how ordinary._"

"I'll contact you and the other Smashers later once I've got some useful information. And once this is all cleared up, then I'll see about getting you some sessions in therapy and anger management."

"_Yeah, right._"

"Seriously, you've got some anger problems."

"_Easy for you to say, Dark Yoshi._"

"Don't push it!"

"_Whatever, Samus out._"

"Sometimes Samus just really gets on my nerves with her attitude. I know she had a rough life, but she needs to lighten up once in a while." said Yoshi to himself as he continued swinging.

"I have no idea why there are symbiotes all of a sudden, but I hope I can find out why."

* * *

><p><strong>About an hour later in New York...<strong>

"Face it Parker, you will never defeat us. We are unstoppable." said Venom as he held a savagely beaten Spider-Man in the air by his throat. Though his costume was still intact, he was heavily weakened due to the pain.

Sometime earlier after his brief encounter with Scream, Spider-Man had went on patrol in order to find out exactly what she meant about a so called *invasion*. During his patrol, he was ambushed by Venom who had been secretly following him the whole time. Their fight ended up in the middle of the city, where dozens of citizens witnessed it. Though Spider-Man was able to put up a good fight, Venom proved to be too strong.

"Eddie...please...don't do this." said Spider-Man as Venom attempted to crush his head.

"There is no Eddie Brock Venom."

But right as Venom was about to completely kill him, suddenly a small portion of his symbiote began to separate itself from his mass and slowly started to attach itself to Spider-Man.

"What, this isn't possible. How is this happening?" wondered Venom with shock.

While Venom was distracted by this, Spider-Man took the time to get loose from Venom's grasp, punching him across the face before pushing himself off of him and landing across from him.

"Venom, get ready for a world of pain!" said Spider-Man with aggression as the symbiote that was attached to him covered his entire body from top to bottom, along with creating a large white spider symbol on the front and the back, thus effectively recreating his iconic "Black Suit".

"You have stolen "the Other" from us, now you shall pay with your life."

"Bring it on Venom!"

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here's the first chapter.<strong>

**I hope you like it.**

**By the way, I used a few elements from Spider-Man: Web of Shadows to make it look more effective. I played the game to get some research in order to do it.**

**I also included Carnage and Scream because neither of them were in the game, but it would have been cool if they were.**

**I've got a hunch on who the main antagonist is, but I won't tell you. You'll find out as the story goes on. Also, Yoshi and Spider-Man will meet in the next chapter. **

**One more thing, check my profile to learn more about how I portray Yoshi in my stories, just to be sincere.**

**Later folks.**


End file.
